


A Rough Time

by Lurch



Series: Murderous Lover [4]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Doggy Style, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, First Time Blow Jobs, I swear this is nothing but smut, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Sort Of, protective pet bird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 04:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurch/pseuds/Lurch
Summary: Directly follows "Not By The Rules (Or: A Tempting Offer)Jake gets a taste of a Michael Myers acting out of jealousy.A bit shorter this time. It's somewhat just a (VERY SMUTTY) filler for the next part anyway.Mind the tags.





	A Rough Time

 

It was always somewhat dark outside of the asylum the killers had their little space in. Though the sun was actually still visible, time was clearly frozen just before nightfall. Everything was engulfed in a deep orange tone, enhancing the overgrown garden to a beauty beyond what anyone had ever seen in the Entities realm. It didn't look gruesome or horrifying at all, a big difference to how the survivors usually saw the hunting grounds of the different killers.  
Jake, or The Nightingale, sat at the window of his room and looked over the gardens beneath and just enjoyed the sun shining in his face. How much he'd missed sunshine...  
The white crow, a female crow he had named Rickie, sat on his lap and too bathed in the sunlight, enjoying it just as much as Jake did. The other ones sat on various parts of his body, one of them had sat down on the Saboteurs head and made itself comfortable.  
Surrounded by his feathery friends he just sat there, eyes closed and mind at peace.  
A shout startled all five of them from their calm, almost trancelike state.  
Like little kids, The Legion were letting themselves being chased around by the Hillybilly while giggling and simply having a good time. The chainsaw wielding killer for once hadn't his deadly instruments with him and too seemed to enjoy what took place down there. Watching them was almost cute, at the very least wholesome. It was odd to come to the realization that the killers too had feelings and a personality. He hadn't seen all of them around here yet but so far most of them had been pretty nice to him. Especially Frank, Joey, Phillip and Sally. He'd gotten used to call them by their first names within the few hours he'd been here. It was even more interesting to notice how most of the killers had the ability to talk. In fact once the Wraith would start talking it was very hard to get him to even stop again. 

A swirling mist appeared at the gate leading away from the asylum. Jake perked up when Myers stepped out from the darkness and made his way partially across the yard before he stopped, spotting his boyfriend sitting in the window. The way Michael just stared up at him made Jake feel a little bit uncomfortable. He still had to get used to the quiet staring.  
The Nightingale scooped Rickie into his arms and got up from his sunny spot to bring the crows back into their cage. Although Rickie cawed in a tone that sounded a bit like she was complaining about being dragged out of the sun, she stayed put and let her master put her and her siblings back into their little home.  
About five minutes later his door was opened without knocking and Michael entered his room.  
The killer stabbed his knife into the wooden wall and just kept looking at Jake from under his mask.  
The smaller male got the message and went to follow the other one.  
Together they made their way down multiple stairs until they reached something that reminded him of some kind of old server room in the basement. It was rather hot and sweaty in here, even with what little clothes the Nightingale wore on his top half.  
"What's on your mind, big guy?" he dared breaking the silence. It always made him nervous when Myers was like this. So...focused on something. A pair of hands came into his peripheral vision left and right of him. On instinct, he tried backing off into the wall but a desk in the corner of the room made him stumble back. His butt hit the polished wooden surface, Myers pushed him further onto it as he forced the smaller man into a heated kiss. After overcoming the first wave of shock on him, he reacted and kissed back. This much passion from Michael was a tiny bit odd. It was always passionate between the couple but this much wasn't normal. Myers was a tad bit too rough with him as he bit Jakes lower lip, drawing blood in the process. Jake gasped and opened his mouth in shock, Myers immediatly using this to his advantage by invading the other with his tongue. 

It was overwhelming, in a bad way. The Saboteur attempted to shove Michael away from him but the taller one was so much stronger than him, didn't think at all of letting go of the other killer. Instead he ran his left hand down Jakes chest and abdomen, letting it slip around to slide into the back of Jakes pants and firmly grab his buttcheek. This made the younger squirm. "Michael..." he managed to whimper through the kissing. "Please not so...rough."  
Michael didn't comply to the other, in fact he seemed to get even rougher with the younger one as his other hand went down Jakes pants, forcefully ripping it from his hips. The torn off pants and shoes were dropped to the floor and kicked away. With his naked lower body exposed to the air Jake squirmed and wiggled even more against Myers. He didn't want to do something like this here, where someone could easily come in and discover them.  
While he was positive that at least the Legion knew about their relationship, there was no way he'd be comfortable with anyone seeing them together like this.  
"Michael, please!" Jakes protest drowned in a pathetic mewl when Michaels hand brushed over his crotch. It immediatly send a shiver down his spine despite the extreme heat in the server room.  
The Shapes rough fingers stroked over his flaccid member. A calloused hand stroked over his ass, massaging the buttcheek until it was warm and soft. He rubbed a finger over the others tight hole, effectively making the tiny killer whimper in something close to anticipation. The finger entered him somewhat dry. The slightly sweaty body made the entering a bit easier, less painful. It still made the shorter killer wince. Jakes head rolled back, hitting the wall in the process. Michael used this to release his lover and pulled off his mask, face and hair wet from the heat in this room.  
The Shape once again forced his lips on the little man on the table, though this time there wasn't too much of a fight except for a bit of clawing on his shoulders.  
Though the younger man still undoubtly did not really want to fuck right here...he couldn't block out the thrilling feeling of adrenalin pumping through his body, the blood rushing down into his private areas, stiffing his member.  
Michael forced one finger deep inside his young lover, making the former survivor yelp in both pain and pleasure as his inside were stretched out by the other man.  
"Michael...Please. If you're going to fuck me just do it already." The Nightingale couldn't look Myers in the eye, was too ashamed to. Though Michael seemed to have a change of heart as he pulled Jake down from the table, onto his knees.  
The Raven glanced up at his lover, confused by the odd behaviour until the realized what was about to happen when Michael zipped down his workman overall to reveal an already half hard member and used his hand to guide it towards Jakes lips, pressing it against them roughly.  
The Saboteur blushed hard at the presented member in his face but parted his lips ever so slightly to at least get a little taste of the others massive cock. They'd never done something like this before, Jake had always feared to dislocated his jaw if he ever tried sucking Myers' dick. 

It was a bit of a struggle but eventually he got the member to full hardness and even managed to relax his jaw enough to get it halfway inside his mouth. It was essentially already a deepthroat at this point, an impressive achievement for anyone, especially someone who'd never in his life had had a dick in his mouth before.While he was trying to put in as much effort as he could, he also started awkwardly widening himself for the older man that was currently grunting and quietly moaning above him. From his angle Jake couldn't make out his features as Michaels head had rolled back. A hand found it's way into his hair, tightly gripping it and pushing his dick further into the Nightingales mouth and started slowly thrusting in and out of the hot, wet throat. At this point he started to gag, his free arm pressed against the killers leg in an attempt to get back the ability to breathe.  
After a couple of seconds the dick retreated a bit so he was able to fill his lungs with air again. Tears were streaming down his cheeks from the gagging. His throat felt sore from Michael abusing it.  
Suddenly his mouth was empty again, Jake gratefully took the opportunity of coughing and breathing while staring angrily at his lover. Though there was no time for the former survivor to voice his complains as he was lifted onto his feet by the armpits, turned around and bent over the table, face slamming quite hard into the surface. "What the fuck? Please, don't be so rough!" His begging was met by silence, nothing indicating that Michael even had heard him. Or had he heard him and simply didn't give a flying fuck about it?  
If the massive tip followed by the rest of an equally massive dick forcing it's way inside of him was any indicator, he'd guess it was probably option B.  
Fingernails left deep scratches on the wood as Jake desperately tried not to scream in pain, tried his best to relax and avoid further pain. He tightly gritted his teeth and pressed his eyes shut in a pathetic attempt to remain somewhat calm.  
Even though he was being unusually rough with him today, once Myers had buried himself balls deep inside his more or less unwilling boyfriend, he paused for a moment to give the younger one a chance to get used to the sensation of being filled to the point of almost breaking.  
The Nightingale was breathing heavily, almost wheezing with tears forming a little puddle on the table beneath his face. The one positive thing about this so far was the fact he wasn't bleeding. The others cock had slipped inside him quite easily, although it'd been literally a bit of a stretch.  
Jakes saliva from giving Myers a blow job, widening his own hole and being used to recieving this monster of a cock had made it alot easier for Michael to penetrate him.  
Then his lover pulled out until only the tip was still inside and slammed foward with all his strength. Out of breath he clawed at the table, legs already shaky from the force of this first thrust. The Raven felt Myers lean over him, nibbling on his neck in such a contrast to the hard thrusting it made him gasp in surprise. He dared glancing up at his lover to see those dark eyes he loved so much stare right back at him. There was something almost equal to regret in them as the older one kept ramming himself inside Jakes body with just a tad bit of too much force to be enjoyable for the recieving one. 

The Saboteur decided to at least try and get some pleasure out it and softly spoke to the big killer still leaning over him, nibbling and softly biting his neck.  
"Ca..ah. Can we do a d-different position please?" Much to his surprise Myers pulled him up by the shoulders and pulled out for a moment to turn him around. With a swift motion Michael had swept his arms under Jakes knees and lifted him up with his hand supporting the younger ones back as he let the small killer hover just above the tip of his dick. The Saboteur wrapped his arms around the others neck to prevent himself from falling.  
A blush fell over him when he realized just how easily his boyfriend would be able to reach his sweet spot in this position. This was gonna be heaven for him.  
"I fucking hate you sometimes." he grumbled, no meaning behind his harsh words.  
He saw the tiniest smirk hush across Michaels face before he felt like the air was being knocked out of him from the explosion of sheer pleasure as Myers slid his dick back in with much more ease and right away slammed against Jakes prostate. His own dick was fully hard as soon as his brain had registered what just had happened. It left him with his mouth hanging open, moaning without a trace of shame as Michael fucked him as deep as never before with his own bodyweight forcing him balls deep onto his lovers errection. The killer only had to thrust his hips upward a bit to send Jakes mind into oblivion, making him a whining mess in the others arms. He barely was able to keep a grasp on whatever was their definition of reality these days, any attempt of forming a somewhat understandable sentence ended in moaning, whining or mewling.  
Though he was still aware enough of the situation to pull himself a bit closer to Michaels face and pull him into a heated kiss. It was nowhere near gentle from either of them as it left both of them with bitten, bruised lips. A bit of blood stained Myers' lower lip, together with clearly visible teeth marks, quite similiar to those on Jakes neck and shoulders. The Saboteur smirked, satisfied with being able to mark his boyfriend.  
They both were starting to pant, it was a bit more exhausting than ne would think to fuck in an awfully hot server room. It could be suspected there was some kind of boiler room somewhere around here too, it was just TOO hot.  
Gently Jakes back was placed onto the surface of the desk again, Michael now moving between his spread legs. Without even having to think about it, the former survivor wrapped his legs around the others hips once his cock was where it belonged again. Buried as deep as possible inside him. Though he didn't lock them together as tightly as usual, mostly because he wanted to be fucked hard right now.  
Myers leaned foward, looming above his young lover with his hands resting on both sides of Jakes head as he slowly, way more gentle than before, started thrusting again. "F...Fuck." The former survivor moaned quietly, his hands wrapping around Myers' arms to get him some sort of hold. The Shapes pounding was getting more unstable, clearly showing just how close the older one was to cumming. Jake too was rather close, having his prostate abused like this sure made him last only a very short amount of time.  
The smaller man kept moaning, whimpering and crying in both pain and pleasure as Michael kept up his shaky pace, having to stop from time to time to cath his breath.  
Both their errections were painfully hard at this point, throbbing with the need to release.  
Another extremely hard thrust sent Jake over the edge, he came hard under Michael who only managed a few strokes more until he too spilled his seed inside the Nightingales tight ass.  
Just as he came the Shape leaned down to catch his boyfriends lips in a gentle kiss of pure affection.  
Though the tiny killer was unable to react in any way to the kiss, mostly because his mind had gone somewhere into oblivion. He was like jelly on that table, unable to move a single muscle. His body seemingly just had given up at this point.  
Once Michael had redressed both of them in a somewhat descent manner, he scooped the limb Saboteur up in his arms and carried him out of the server room.  
During this entire time neither of them had noticed a figure in the shadows, watching the two of them with great interest. A small, slender figure with nasty burn marks in his face rustled with the fabric of his pants, seemed to stuff something back in. A striped christmas sweater vanished through the same door the other two just had left through. (A.N: I'm sorry)

The Shape managed to casually avoid meeting anyone inside the hallways as he made his way back to his room with his half asleep lover in his strong arms. Jake was like a sack of potatoes, unmoving and fully relaxed. Once he reached his goal, Myers removed most of both their clothes again and placed the Nightingale in his bed before he joined him, pulling the other close to his chest.  
For hours on end, he'd just watch Jake sleep. It was calming to Michael seeing his lover so peaceful, resting curled up against his chest.  
From the back of the room Rickie cawed in her cage, carefully eyeing the massive killer that currently had his hands on her beloved master. She didn't trust this man at all yet, though he seemed to make her master happy so she'd tolerate him for now.  
But may the Entity have mercy on his soul if he ever DARED to break the Nightingales heart.  
May the Entity be kind.  
She will not.


End file.
